prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Bayley
|birth_place = San Jose, California |death_date = |death_place = |resides = |billed = |trainer = Jason Styles |debut = April, 2008 |retired = }} Pamela Rose Martinez (June 15, 1989) is an American female professional wrestler who is signed to World Wrestling Entertainment's NXT Wrestling, where she is the current reigning NXT Women's Champion. On NXT, Martinez is known under the ring name of Bayley. Early Life Martinez states she has been a fan of professional wrestling since the age of eleven. Drawn to athletics, Martinez has competed in track, basketball and martial arts and has even done juggling and pogo sticking. At age 18, she began seriously training for professional wrestling. Professional wrestling career Independent Circuit (2008-2012) Martinez had been attending shows by Big Time Wrestling, a professional wrestling promotion in Northern California, since she was 11. She started her professional wrestling career at the age of 18 in April 2008 by attending Big Time Wrestling's training classes by her head trainer Jason Styles, which was one of the reasons why Martinez considered Big Time Wrestling as her home promotion. She had her first match in September 2008. On the American independent circuit, Martinez wrestled under the ring name "Davina Rose". From 2011 to 2012, Rose branched out to wrestle for other promotions like NWA Championship Wrestling from Hollywood and Shine Wrestling. Rose first met her mentor Serena in October 2010 when they teamed together for a tag team match. When Rose made her debut for Shimmer Women Athletes in October 2011 at the tapings of Shimmer Volume 41-44; she became embroiled in Serena's feud with the Canadian Ninjas (Portia Perez and Nicole Matthews). At the tapings, Rose lost all four matches wrestled including her debut match to Mercedes Martinez. Rose continued to wrestle for Shimmer in 2012 and she received her first victory on Volume 48 as she teamed with Mia Yim to defeat Melanie Cruise and Mena Libra; on Volumes 51 and 52, Rose picked up her first two singles victories in Shimmer with wins over Cherry Bomb and Rhia O'Reilly. World Wrestling Entertainment (2013-Present) Martinez joined the WWE in early 2013, appearing on it NXT program under the name of Bayley. She wrestled her first match on the February 21 edition of WWE NXT, losing to Paige. Bayley competed in the first round of the NXT Women's Championship Tournament on June 12, losing to Alicia Fox. She competed in her first title match in WWE, facing the reigning champion AJ Lee on the August 21 edition of NXT. On the September 4 edition of NXT, Bayley teamed with Charlotte against Aksana and Alicia Fox in a winning effort for her first win in WWE. On the September 25 edition of NXT, Bayley was defeated by the heel-turned Sasha Banks. On November 6, Bayley was targeted by the BFFs (Sasha Banks and Summer Rae), which led to Charlotte coming to her defense, despite being annoyed by Bayley's persona. On the following edition of NXT, Bayley and Charlotte competed in a losing effort against Banks and Rae, with the loss coming after Bayley was attacked by Charlotte during the match. On the December 11 edition of NXT, Bayley teamed with Natalya in a losing effort to Banks and Rae, but she would defeat Rae in singles action on the January 8, 2014 edition of NXT. Three weeks later, Bayley defeated Banks in singles action. Bayley would defeat Banks again on the March 20 edition of NXT. On the May 1 episode of NXT, Bayley failed to advance in the tournament for the vacant NXT Women's Championship after losing to Banks in the first round. On the June 12th episode of NXT, Bayley scored the victory over the new NXT Women's Champion Charlotte in a six-Diva tag team match. On the August 7 episode of NXT, Bayley defeated Eva Marie. On the August 14 episode of NXT, Bayley defeated Sasha Banks to become the #1 Contender to the NXT Women's Championship. She repeated the feat on August 28 when Banks challenged her to a rematch. At NXT Takeover: Fatal 4 Way, Bayley was unsuccessful in capturing the championship from Charlotte. On the September 25 edition of NXT, Bayley defeated Alexa Bliss in singles action, and later challenged Charlotte to a rematch for the NXT Women's Championship, which she lost on the following week. She was later attacked by Sasha Banks in a backstage interview segment, which led to a match on the October 23 edition of NXT, which Bayley lost via submission. She was later attacked by Banks after the match until Becky Lynch saved her; however, Lynch would undergo a villainous turn and attack Bayley in the ring. Later, Bayley formed an alliance with former rival Charlotte to feud with Banks and Lynch throughout the following several weeks. On November 27, Bayley was attacked by Banks and Lynch, injuring her knee in the storyline. She returned on January 21, 2015, saving Charlotte from an attack by Banks and Lynch. At ''NXT Takeover: Rival'', Bayley competed in a Fatal 4-Way match for the NXT Women's Championship, but she was defeated by Sasha Banks. Bayley was again defeated by Becky Lynch on the February 25 edition of NXT. Bayley began an angle with Emma on the March 4 episode of NXT, where Emma began mocking Bayley's niceness and stating that it kept her from winning the NXT Women's Championship, leaving Emma in the process of turning heel. Bayley was again confronted by Emma on the [[March 25, 2015 NXT results|March 25 episode of NXT]], and later argued against Emma's statements and said that the fans made her #1 Contender for the NXT Women's Championship twice. In response, Emma delivered a slap to Bayley to solidify her heel turn. Bayley defeated Emma on the [[April 1, 2015 NXT results|April 1 edition of NXT.]]'' On the April 29 episode of ''NXT, Bayley was defeated by Dana Brooke after a distraction by Emma. Bayley would gain revenge on Emma the following week, where she would attack her after Emma's loss to Charlotte in a match. At NXT TakeOver: Unstoppable on May 20, Bayley teamed up with Charlotte to defeat Emma and Dana Brooke. On the May 27 episode of NXT, Bayley was defeated by Emma via submission, and after the match, she and Charlotte were attacked by Emma and Dana Brooke. After some hiatus due to a broken hand, Bayley returned on the July 22 episode of NXT, where she defeated Emma and announced her goal to become the next NXT Women's Champion. Bayley would then challenge Charlotte to a match, which Bayley won, on the August 5 episode of NXT. On the August 12 episode of NXT, Bayley defeated Becky Lynch in a Number One Contender's Match to earn a shot at the NXT Women's Championship against Sasha Banks at NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn. At the event, Bayley defeated Banks to capture the NXT Women's Championship. After the match, Bayley celebrated with Banks, Becky Lynch and Charlotte. Personal life Martinez cites Randy Savage, The Rock, The Hardy Boyz, Lita, Ivory, Victoria and Triple H as her influences in wrestling. She enjoys juggling, pogo sticking and playing basketball. In wrestling *'Finishers ' ** As Bayley *** Belly to Bayley / Hug-Plex (Belly to belly suplex) ** As Davina Rose *** Rose Plant (Modified facebuster) * Signature moves ** Diving back elbow ** Exploder suplex ** Slip 'N Slide (Spinning on top of a face-down opponent) ** Springboard corkscrew arm drag *'Entrance themes' ** "Boyfriend" (Instrumental) by Hollywood Music (NXT; June 12, 2013 - September 04, 2014) ** "Turn It Up" by CFO$ (NXT; September 11, 2014 - Present) Championships and accomplishments *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI ranked her #47 in the 2013 PWI Top 50 Females *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **NXT Women's Championship (1 time) (Current) See also *Davina Rose’s event history External links * WWE.com Profile * Profile Category:1989 births Category:2008 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:California wrestlers Category:Adrenaline Unleashed alumni Category:Alternative Wrestling Show alumni Category:Big Time Wrestling alumni Category:Championship Wrestling From Hollywood alumni Category:Elite Canadian Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Empire Wrestling Federation alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:SHINE Wrestling alumni Category:Vendetta Pro Wrestling alumni Category:WWE NXT current roster Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:Wrestling For Charity alumni Category:NXT Women's Champions